looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss Me Cat
Kiss Me Cat is a 1953 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot After learning that the master of the house is threatening to throw out Pussyfoot unless the feline starts catching mice, Marc Anthony attempts to teach the kitten how to catch a mouse. He shoves Pussyfoot into the mouse hole to catch the mouse but the rodent uses her as a horse so he can get food faster. Marc Anthony, annoyed, picks up Pussyfoot and begins to wonder how to get the kitten to catch the mouse. He goes to the closet for a blackboard and draws a cat, and then a mouse, then he draws how cats catch mice and shows it to Pussyfoot but she is gone. He shrieks seeing her being used as a horse again by the mouse and picks Pussyfoot. Marc Anthony puts a jack in the box in the mouse hole and ties a cheese on the string which release the jack. The mouse steps out and picks the cheese and release the jack and passes out. Marc Anthony picks him up and puts him into Pussyfoot's mouth and turns her face into an angry one and goes to his master and tells him that Pussyfoot caught the mouse. He follows him into the kitchen. But Marc Anthony again shrieks seeing the mouse has regained consciousness and used Pussyfoot as a horse again. But the mouse flees to the mouse hole and Marc Anthony picks Pussyfoot and hides in the closet and he pretends to a dancer which lead his master to hit him and leaves remarking a cat cannot catch mice then a crazy dog. Marc Anthony goes to the closet to pick Pussyfoot but she is gone and she was on her way to the living room where his master is. Marc Anthony nervously covers his master's eyes to prevent him seeing Pussyfoot. He thinks his grandma who covered his eyes and has arrived from her vacation and kisses Marc Anthony. He notices and throws him into the wall. Pussyfoot goes to the mouse hole after she tried to catch a paper which was thrown by the mouse. The mouse throws a message to Marc Anthony demanding to bring some cheese chunks to his mouse hole or he will not see Pussyfoot. The mouse tricks him and he sends some cheese to him. His master sees him soon enough as he nervously continues sending cheese at the mouse he hits him repeatedly in the butt with his newspaper. Marc Anthony finally has a plan and goes to the closet again for a big magnifying glass and puts it on the mouse hole and puts Pussyfoot in front of it and changes her face into an angry one. The mouse was carrying cheese and Marc Anthony shows him a message to "Come see the new cat" and he looks at the mouse hole seeing Pussyfoot's angry face, scaring him and his family. Marc Anthony shows Pussyfoot that she was able to scare the mice away to his masters who are very happy and Pussyfoot tries to hit Marc Anthony but she misses and spins. Television *''The Bugs Bunny Show: "Omni-Puss" (Oct. 31, 1961) along with "Mouse-Taken Identity" and "Heaven Scent". *The Porky Pig Show: Episode 14 (Dec. 20, 1964) along with "Dime to Retire" and "Bad Ol' Putty Tat". *''Porky Pig and His Friends (1970s) *''Merrie Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends: Show # 8 (1990s) along with "Frigid Hare" and "Dog Collared". *''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1990s) Availability * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc Four * (2011) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Censorship When this cartoon was shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the scene after Marc Anthony's master catches him feeding cheese to the mouse hole (where Marc Anthony gets spanked by his master with a newspaper to the point that his butt turns red) is cut. Gallery PS156.JPG|Lobby Card #1 PS157.JPG|Lobby Card #2 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1953 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Cartoons Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer